Our Love is Strong
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Alex became pregnant with Dean's child at the age of fifteen, not that he knew. He left before Alex find out that she was pregnant. Fifteen years late, Alex is a single mother to her fifteen-year-old daughter, Margot. Everything is going great until Dean comes back into the picture.


**AN: Hey, guys! Yes, here is another new story. This is my first Wizards of Waverly Place story. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Russo. That's what he would always call her that. She remembers the time they spent together. It seemed so long ago, but it really wasn't. It was only ten months ago. Ten months was the last time she saw her boyfriend. He didn't even tell her goodbye in person. She received a text message saying that he was leaving. She was hurt when she never saw him after that. But that all changed when she had found out that she was pregnant with his baby, their baby. Alexandra Margarita Russo, just fifteen at the time, was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend, Dean Moriarty's baby. One of the worst parts was that Alex couldn't even tell him that she was pregnant with his baby. One of the hardest things she has had to go through was being pregnant at fifteen. Her parents had not made it any easier on her when she had told them that she was pregnant. She is just lucky that she had her brothers there for her. God, the night of telling her parents that she was pregnant had been one crazy night. Alex with never be able to forget about that night. It will forever be planted in her mind. One good thing came out of that night, her and her brothers grew closer especially her and Justin, something she never thought would happen.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Alex takes a deep breath from her spot on the stairs, she is preparing to tell her parents the life changing news. She really is pregnant, she had already gone to the doctor and confirmed that she is indeed with child. Now she has to tell her parents, she's not sure how they are going to take it, probably not well. What parent wants to hear that their fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant? Maybe her parents were expecting it, she always been a bad child. Alex has no idea what to expect from her parents, she knows that in general, they are not going to be happy. Alex takes one last deep breath before moving her spot to where her parents are. Her mother is preparing dinner while is father is sitting at the island, reading some magazine._

" _Mom, Dad," Alex says. "I need to tell you something."_

" _What is it?" Theresa asks._

" _Um, uh," Alex stutters._

" _Honey, whatever it is you can tell us," Jerry says._

" _I'm," Alex pauses, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Silence. Nothing comes out of her parent's mouths. She looks between the both of them. She watches as her father's face grows red, he's mad. Of course, he is mad, his fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant and has been abandoned by her boyfriend even though he doesn't even know that she is pregnant._

" _You tell me who got you pregnant right now," Jerry states._

" _Jerry, don't worry about this we will get this handle," Theresa says. "I will make an appointment and Alex will simply get an abortion."_

 _Alex can't take this anymore. Her mother wants her to have an abortion. Alex doesn't want an abortion, she is not going to have an abortion. Alex doesn't say anything else, she leaves her parents and runs upstairs to her room. She slams the door shut and collapses on her bed. How could her mother say something like that? Alex is not ever going to kill her child._

" _Alex?" Justin asks, walking into the room. "What's going on? Why are mom and dad yelling downstairs? Why are you crying?"_

" _I guess I should tell you," Alex says, sitting up and wiping her tears away. "I'm pregnant, that's why mom and dad are fighting. I just told them and mom said I should get an abortion, but I'm not. I don't want I'm going to do. I think mom and dad might kick me out."_

" _They wouldn't do that," Justin says, joining his sister on the bed._

" _Come on, Justin," Alex says. "Mom said she wanted to have an abortion, why wouldn't they kick me out. I'm going to have no one."_

" _You still have me and Max," Justin says. "We won't let anything happen to you or that little baby you are carrying. I can help you if mom and dad kick you out."_

" _What?" Alex questions._

" _I have money saved, a lot of money," Justin admits. "I can help you out. You have nothing to worry about."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Alex and Justin's relationship so much after that, they became siblings that actually got along. Jerry and Theresa did kick Alex out and Justin helped her get an apartment. Lucky for Alex, Justin had just turned eighteen which made it easier for him to get her a place to live. Alex couldn't be more thankful for Justin, if it hadn't been for him, she would be living on the streets with her baby.

Her baby, Alex can't help but smile when she thinks about her daughter. That's right, Alex Russo gave birth to a little girl. Lucky for Alex, her daughter looks a lot like her than Dean. She did give her daughter Dean's last name so she would have something of him. Her daughter has a pretty unique name if Alex does say so herself, Margarita-Magdalena Harper Justine Russo-Moriarty. Yes, a very long name, but Alex likes her daughter's name. Of course, Alex doesn't call her daughter by her full name, she calls her daughter Margot. She loves Margot with all her heart. She never knew what was missing until Margot came into her life. Her baby girl is her whole life, everything from here on out she is going to do for Margot. Alex has even given her powers up, even though she lives on her powers, she doesn't need them anymore. She knows her daughter is going to have powers when she grows up, but she doesn't have to worry about that now. Alex can enjoy the time she has with her baby girl, her daughter.

Alex and Margot just the two of them.

This is a new start…


End file.
